


In a Box

by fuzzybooks



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kink meme prompt, "Trapped in a small space, accidental simulation", Dwalin and Ori are in a box. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Box

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trapped in a small space, accidental simulation
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=8825109#t8825109

"Lad, why do ye have yer slingshot in yer front pocket?" Dwalin asked, confused, as he thought he'd seen Ori lose it, before they were captured and stuck in this box. He heard the younger dwarf's breathing stutter before he replied.

"I, uh. I don't. It was taken." Ori said haltingly. Unwilling to lie, but not yet ready to admit that being flush up against Dwalin's back had caused a noticeable reaction. In the end he didn't have to.

Dwalin caught on soon enough, after calculating their height differences.

"Oh."

Distantly, he heard Ori start to mumble excuses and 'I'm sorry's', but he kept seeing Ori gazing at him across the campfires, his gaze heavy before turning away when caught, blushing like a young maiden. He had only thought it an odd quirk really, when he thought of it at all. He felt the arms around his waist, for lack of somewhere else to put them, tighten, and he doesn't know what he was thinking when he honestly thought it was his slingshot.

He started to grow hot, feeling Ori's hips moving, wiggling as if he could somehow find more space in the little box they were trapped it.

Dwalin didn't know how to comfort him, he was no doubt embarrassed by now, so he did the first thing he could think of, and moved Ori's much smaller hands down his front, from their place on his stomach and down to the front of his breeches.

Ori moaned against his back as he petted him through the cloth, his hips moving ever so slightly faster as his breaths grew shorter.

"Dwalin, please."

"Whatever ye want lad, anything ye want." Dwalin could feel his own breathing being affected, and he was trying to remember what he had been taught about enclosed spaces and lack of air, but all thoughts flew our the window when Ori's nimble fingers undid the knots and was finally touching him without the hindrance of clothes. Who insisted they wear clothes anyway, he thought as Ori started stroking in rhythm with thrusts.

"That's, ah, good. Just like that. Ye're doin' great. Mm."

He felt, more than heard, Ori's moan at the praise and the strokes became more erratic as his movements grew as much as they could. Ori seemed to take up the entirety of the space around him, he was enveloped, despite his larger stature.

He knew Ori wouldn't last much longer, so he tried to maneuver so that he could do something, he wasn't sure what exactly he wanted, but a kiss probably wouldn't have been bad. A dirty, wet kiss maybe, he couldn't let the young dwarf, nay - he was an adult, come, dry humping him as it were, without having at least kissed him.

Apparently he could, as Ori came with a whimper and slumped against him. His hand had momentarily stilled, and Dwalin was still desperately in need of friction.

He moved his hand on top of Ori's and stroked and twisted the way he liked it, with Ori murmuring behind him, he couldn't make out the words, but he could feel his orgasm coming on and hurried his pace and Ori continued to stroke him, leisurely, through it.

He wanted to slump, but had to keep himself upright so he didn't smother the dwarf behind him. He knew they were going to have to talk about this when they got out, but for now he was content to stay wrapped in Ori's embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt, hope you liked it.
> 
> Feedback would be welcome, in case I ever accidentally write sexytimes happening again.


End file.
